


Corkscrew

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy falls down and can't get up. Adam helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corkscrew

Tommy stumbles into Adam’s kitchen. He leans against a counter top and looks around. He needs another beer; Adam wants more wine. They spent the day rearranging Adam’s furniture. Adam can’t leave anything in one place for more than a few months before he’s bored. Today he called Tommy over to help. In return, it’s all the beer he can drink and a place to crash for the night. Tommy’s not passing up free booze. He’s shoved, pulled, and lifted heavy furniture all day, moving it all here, there, and everywhere according to Adam’s diva mood. They finished two hours ago and have been drinking ever since.

Tommy grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. The wine bottle on the counter, however, is empty. Shit. Now he’s got to find a corkscrew and open another bottle. He hopes he can manage it because right now it’s a chore just to keep his balance. He yanks open drawers and finds what he thinks must be a corkscrew. He’s seen Adam use it before, so he’s pretty sure this is it. If memory serves - and it’s not so reliable right now - Adam has several fancy corkscrews. This might be one of them. Tommy groans. This should be fun. He pulls a full bottle of wine across the counter and stares at the corkscrew.

How the hell does it open? he wonders. Do you open it? Is there a button? What does it do?

He opens his beer and takes a big swallow. That’s better. He’s able to ponder the mystery of this corkscrew now. He stares at it again, turning it in his hands, looking for instructions. This is why he doesn’t drink wine. Too complicated to open. Why can’t Adam just get wine with a screw top? He giggles. It’s funny for some reason. He tries prying apart the metal sides. They seem to be stuck. How do you get this fucking thing to work? He places the sharp tip on top of the wine bottle and hopes it’ll start opening itself. The corkscrew clatters to the counter. He picks it back up. Maybe he should just take it to Adam and get Adam to open his own damn wine. Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan. He nods at the corkscrew, dropping it to the floor in the act. Shit, now he has to bend over. He bends over and grabs it. Pain shoots through his lower back as he tries to stand. In fact, he can’t seem to stand up. What the hell? He drops the corkscrew again, grabbing at his lower back. The muscles are clenching as though they’re trying to fold in on themselves. It’s really painful. He’s never had back problems, so what the hell is this? He tries to straighten up again and feels a catch in his back muscles. He can only stand bent over. Third time is not a charm and he feels a pull in his left ass muscle shooting through his leg. He stumbles and slips. He falls backwards, hitting the floor with a thud. He tries to sit up and can’t. His muscles are rebelling and he lays there, stiff and still so they’ll hopefully calm down. Damn it, his beer is on the counter. Life sucks.

He lays there and stares at the ceiling. He can’t even straighten his legs without them pulling on his back muscles. His mind wanders to a new song they’re working on and soon his fingers are strumming the chords. He taps his socked feet on the floor and sighs heavily. He wonders how he’s going to get up. Will his back muscles unclench? Will they ever stop hurting? What if he can’t ever get up again? He can’t tour like this. He doesn’t wanna live on Adam’s floor. Being drunk and trapped on the floor is not fun, he concludes. In fact, it’s boring. And why hasn’t Adam noticed he’s still gone? Tommy will kill Adam if he’s passed out somewhere. If he ever gets out of this floor, that is.

“Tommy?” Adam calls. “Where’d you go?”

Tommy could shout that he’s stuck in the kitchen, but now he’s annoyed with the whole situation. Adam can damn well find him. Minutes later, Adam wanders in, stopping short when he sees Tommy on the floor.

“What are you doing in the floor?” Adam asks.

“I felt like laying down, so I did,” Tommy smarts.

“How long have you been down there?” Adam asks, walking into Tommy’s line of vision.

“Forever,” he snaps.

Adam chuckles in that low, breathy manner that affects even Tommy, who’s not gay but not the straightest guy around either. “Let’s try this again. What happened?”

“Well, I came over this morning to help you move all your shit,” Tommy starts.

“Fast forward, bitch,” Adam winks.

“I dropped your corkscrew, which I was going to use to open your wine, and when I reached for it I couldn’t stand up again. I fell, and that’s pretty much it,” Tommy tells him. “As I see it, this is your fault.”

Adam’s eyebrows raise. “My fault?”

“Yep,” Tommy nods. “You had to have wine. I was going to be a gentleman and open it for you, but as you can see that did not work out in my favor.”

Adam laughs. “You probably strained your muscles while moving furniture and they’re mad at you.”

Tommy hums, nodding. “That’s your professional opinion, is it?”

“Yes, smartass,” Adam laughs, kneeling down next to Tommy. He reaches underneath Tommy, pressing his finger tips on his lower back muscles. “They feel really tight.”

Tommy winces. “That hurts. Don’t push on them. It hurts all the way into my legs.”

Adam smooths his fingers over the muscles, pulling them away from the spine. Tommy sighs.

“Good?” Adam asks, and Tommy nods. He does it again. “I might be able to massage your back enough for you to get up, if you want.”

“Do it,” Tommy says. “I don’t wanna be down here for the rest of my life.”

Adam moves and sits between Tommy’s bent legs, leaning over slightly as his hands reach underneath and touch Tommy’s back under his shirt. Tommy can feel his back muscles warming with each stroke of Adam’s hands. He stares up at Adam, leaning over him. He studies Adam’s face. He never really has before. He’s seen Adam a gazillion times, of course, but he’s never just studied the man’s face. It’s beautiful. The angles are just right, the skin is lovely, lips perfectly shaped and plumped, his nose... every feature is amazingly perfect. No wonder he’s got people falling all over themselves for him just to glance their way. The freckles are endearing. The eyes.... Adam looks at him and suddenly Tommy feels caught like a fly in a web by those eyes. He swallows, but he can’t seem to look away.

Tommy feels the rest of his body go limp, giving way under Adam’s fingers. There’s a tingle in his groin every time Adam’s fingers pass over his spine. Adam is staring at him with growing intensity. Tommy’s starting to feel hot and he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or that he’s seeing Adam in a new way. He lowers his gaze back to Adam’s mouth. He’s kissed that mouth a hundred times for show. What would it feel like to kiss it for real? What would it feel like to have that mouth on him, everywhere, even his.... His cock twitches. He huffs out a breath, hoping Adam doesn’t look down. Of course, Adam does and smirks. He looks back at Tommy.

“You know, I’ve heard that orgasms help with pain,” Adam says lightly. “Like with headaches and such. Something about a chemical released in the brain.”

Is Adam suggesting....? Tommy doesn’t know what to say, how to reply, but his dick is growing. Adam, hands, lips, orgasm... yeah, now he’s hard.

“Just a thought,” Adam says softly, smiling.

“You think I should... like, get off?” Tommy mumbles.

Adam gives a small shrug. “Might help.”

Adam is playing indifferent, but Tommy can see the predator behind Adam’s eyes and it’s making him short of breath. He’s on the floor but he feels dizzy. Adam’s hands continue to massage and tug at his muscles, long, deep strokes which feel more sensual than before. Tommy’s back arches slightly with Adam’s next stroke, and  Adam’s eyes grow darker.

“What should I do?” Tommy asks, the alcohol making him feel bold. He also likes that look in Adam’s eyes. He likes even more that he’s the cause of it.

Adam pretends to mull it over. “Well, to start you might want to undo your pants.”

Tommy reaches down with fingers that are shaking from too much alcohol and now nervous adrenaline. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper. Adam watches his hands, then looks back at his eyes. Tommy’s cock is pushing against his pants, almost freeing itself.

“Now what?” he asks Adam.

Adam stares at him. He doesn’t look drunk anymore. “Take it out, Tommy.”

Tommy reaches a hand in, his cock throbs at his touch. He’s shaking inside. He feels scared. Is he really going to do this? Should he do this? Adam continues massaging his back muscles, reaching underneath him, hooking the muscles with his finger and pulling them outward. It makes him feel warm and relaxed all over. He shuts his brain off and starts stroking himself. His reaches into his pants with his other hand and grabs his balls, squeezing them in time to Adam’s strokes on his back. The pressure from Adam’s touch radiates into his groin, and he strokes himself a little faster. He stares at Adam’s mouth again, at that perfect, wet bottom lip. Tommy groans.

“Good,” Adam whispers. “That’s what I wanna see.”

Tommy groans louder, pulling harder and faster, eyes still fixed on Adam’s mouth. His lower body starts to writhe slightly on Adam’s fingers. Adam continues kneading his muscles rhythmically, pressing deeper, pulling harder. Tommy starts to whine. His legs are trembling, his groin is tingling. His cock is so hard and heavy it hurts. He can’t stand it anymore. He has to have that mouth.

“Suck it out of me, Adam,” he pleads.

Adam’s mouth wraps around the head. He comes almost immediately, the orgasm growing hotter and longer as he watches Adam’s cheeks hollow out around him, his tongue teasing him. Tommy yells, not giving a damn who hears. Adam’s mouth moves all the way down his shaft and Tommy’s eyes roll back and close. His yell cuts off to a strained squeak, and he shakes as the orgasm moves outward through him. He can feel it vibrating through every nerve in his body. It may be the shortest blow job he’s ever had but it’s damn sure the best. He feels drained when Adam’s mouth releases him. His feet slip forward and his legs straighten out. Adam slides his hands out from under his back.

“Better?” he asks.

Tommy simply nods. He can’t string two words together right now. Did he just do that in front of his best friend? Adam grins and wipes his mouth. Tommy tries rolling to his side and manages to inch his way up to sitting. Adam’s idea worked. His back muscles still feel tender but they’re not in a spasm now. His vision swims slightly as Adam stands and helps him to his feet. He wobbles slightly, but Adam is there to steady him. He gives a nervous, short laugh tucking himself back into his jeans.

“I think I’ve had enough beer,” he comments.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go to bed,” Adam says.

Tommy looks up at him. Adam’s eyes are dark and shining. Tommy feels nervous again.

“So um... where should I crash?” he asks. He knows where he wants to crash.

“Anywhere you want,” Adam replies. “But my bed is this way.”

Adam gives him a sly smile, then walks out of the kitchen. And Tommy follows.

               

               


End file.
